


VID: Rumour Has It

by se42



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and I have history, or don't you remember?"</p>
<p>Dahlia/Cara vs Cara/Kahlan. Dahlia pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Rumour Has It" by Adele. Vid made in 2011.
> 
> Vimeo password = dahlia

 

 

password = **dahlia**

 

[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/705878.html) //  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/4oKUIm3lEVs)

 

Download (right-click, save. zipped file.):

[WMV (19 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/Rumour_LotS.zip)

[AVI (23 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/Rumour_LotS-avi.zip)

 


End file.
